Ownership FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Jaloux et blessé des mensonges de Merlin concernant Lancelot, Arthur décide de lui rendre sa "liberté" en le congédiant et en prenant un nouveau serviteur. Le problème c'est que personne au château n'est heureux de cette nouvelle, et que son nouveau serviteur semble tout à coup être MAUDIT. Slash.


Traduction: Ownership

Auteur: shadowglove

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Série: Merlin, appartient à BBC One

Note de l'auteur: L'épisode "Lancelot" vu un peu différemment.

* * *

**Ownership**

Parfois, Arthur ne voyait pas en quoi c'était une bonne chose d'être le maitre de Merlin.

Honnêtement, ce n'était pas comme si le jeune dégingandé était plus que seulement à moitié décent dans son travail. Il prenait toujours le parti des autres quand Arthur aurait dû être le seul dont il devait se soucier, et il attirait constamment des ennuis au blond.

Tout Prince sensé aurait viré ce valet de chambre dès le premier jour de son service médiocre, et pourtant il y avait eu quelque chose à propos de Merlin qui avait fait supporter à Arthur le garçon inadéquat.

C'était surement le sourire de Merlin.

Arthur était tout à fait sûr qu'il était plus beau que Merlin, mais le sourire du garçon aux cheveux noirs était magique en soi. Il savait que c'était dangereux de penser de cette façon dans un pays où la magie était punie de mort (et le fait que son père, le Roi Uther, ne portait pas Merlin dans son cœur) mais il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à la façon dont il donnait envie à Arthur de sourire à chaque fois que son valet de chambre faisait de même.

A un autre moment Arthur aurait suspecté que Merlin était un sorcier et l'avait enchanté de façon à être incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à lui, mais il se souvint que c'était de _Merlin_ dont il était question et il n'y avait _aucun moyen_ que le jeune homme ait le talent de faire une telle chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, si Merlin avait eu des pouvoirs magiques il en aurait fait quelque chose comme captiver Arthur pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voudrait, et non pas travailler pour lui.

Peut-être même se faire Roi.

N'était-ce pas la façon dont tous les utilisateurs de magie fonctionnaient ?

Il était donc évident que Merlin n'avait pas une once de magie en lui.

Ce qui était mauvais.

Parce que si Merlin avait été un être magique, Arthur aurait pu utiliser cela comme une excuse, peut-être même bannir le garçon, mais Merlin était aussi ordinaire qu'eux, et Arthur n'avait aucune raison de le renvoyer.

Pas qu'il pensait réellement qu'il le ferait.

Merlin était son valet de chambre, et bien qu'il soit probablement l'une des choses les plus irritantes qu'Arthur ait jamais possédées, le jeune Prince n'était pas pressé de se débarrasser de lui.

Même si il ne _pouvait_ aiguiser une épée correctement.

_Ou _seller un cheval correctement.

_Ou_ aider Arthur à mettre son armure correctement.

_Ou_…

Arthur fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur, regardant son royaume sans le voir.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Merlin ne pouvait _vraiment _rien faire correctement.

Il _devrait _vraiment le virer.

Mais tout aussi rapidement que la pensée lui était venue à l'esprit elle s'en alla et Arthur fit la grimace.

Il faisait confiance à Merlin, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Il était probablement un idiot de le faire cependant.

Merlin ne lui avait-il pas menti une fois déjà ? Il avait _juré_ qu'il disait la vérité, regardant Arthur droit dans les yeux, et Arthur avait été assez fou pour croire son histoire à propos de _Lancelot_.

La colère du Prince grandi en lui alors qu'il se remémorait l'homme qui avait voulu devenir chevalier.

Merlin avait menti à_ Arthur_ pour ce _Lancelot_.

Et pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il l'avait sauvé une fois ?

_Arthur_ sauvait le petit cul maigre et _ingrat_ de Merlin tout le temps ! Ne méritait-_il _pas plus de loyauté que son serviteur ne lui en avait montrée ? Comment pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à tout ce que le jeune mâle lui disait ? Comment pouvait-il savoir que le brun ne le regardait pas dans les yeux tout en faisant des plans derrière son dos ?

Le jeune Prince blond serra les poings.

Il pensait qu'il était passé outre la trahison, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Pourquoi cela l'embêtait-il à ce point ?

Merlin n'était _rien _d'autre qu'un serviteur, et il y en avait _beaucoup_ d'autres, et la plupart d'entre eux seraient beaucoup plus compétents dans leur travail que _Merlin_, c'était un _fait_.

Est-ce qu'être digne de confiance était trop demander à la personne qui était toujours avec lui ?

_Non, ça ne l'était pas._

Grognant, les yeux d'Arthur étaient aveugles à son peuple, alors qu'il refusait d'admettre que la raison pour laquelle la trahison de son valet de chambre avait été si grande était parce qu'il avait commencé à le voir comme un _ami_. Mais il avait appris de ses erreurs, et le Prince savait désormais séparer les problèmes.

Ils n'étaient pas _amis _avec Merlin, il lui _appartenait_, il y avait une différence.

Lui et Merlin n'étaient pas comme Morgane et Gwen.

Gwen n'aurait jamais trahi Morgane de la façon dont Merlin l'avait trahi.

"Arthur ?" La voix de Merlin interrompit ses sombres pensées, le jeune dégingandé et son foulard se matérialisant à son côté comme par magie. "Quelque chose ne va pas ? On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse."

"Ça ne te regarde pas" grommela Arthur, ne levant pas les yeux vers son serviteur.

Merlin resta silencieux le temps d'un souffle avant de parler une fois de plus. "Si quelque chose te tracasse tu peux me le dire, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance."

Arthur renifla. "Vraiment ?"

Merlin se raidit, son visage manifestant de la surprise et de la douleur avant de se racler la gorge et de plonger son regard dans celui de son homonyme. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je veux dire ?" demanda Arthur, se tournant finalement vers l'autre garçon. "Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne me regarde pas dans les yeux et que tu me donnes _ta parole_ tout en _me mentant_ ouvertement comme tu l'as fait dans le passé ?"

Merlin tressaillit, le regard fixé au sol, ayant l'air misérable. "Je pensais que nous étions passé au-dessus de ça."

"De toute évidence, moi non." Arthur se détourna du jeune homme, baissant les yeux sur la ville depuis les remparts du château.

"Je t'ai expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai fait ça." La voix de Merlin n'était qu'un doux murmure.

"Oui, tu te fiches de nos lois et tu pensais que tu pourrais les plier à ta volonté pour ton _ami_" cracha Arthur. "Tu ne te souciais pas du fait que je passerais pour un imbécile lorsque le mensonge que tu as monté sur sa noblesse serait découvert, ou des conséquences que tes actions auraient pu entrainer. Je ne sais pas de quelle façon vous vous êtes procurés ce sceau de noblesse, mais c'était illégal et mal. Tu es mon serviteur, tout ce que tu fais se réfléchit sur moi. Comment puis-je m'attendre à ce que le peuple suive mes lois si je ne peux même pas contrôler les actions de mon serviteur ?"

"Je suis désolé" murmura Merlin.

Arthur ricana, secouant la tête. "En fin de compte Merlin, tu fais toujours ce que_ tu_ veux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Merlin resta silencieux, refusant de regarder Arthur, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant sur le visage et le protégeant du regard furieux du blond.

Arthur secoua à nouveau la tête, en colère et fatigué et _blessé_, bien qu'il refusât de l'admettre. "Peut-être, peut-être est-il temps que tu retournes à Ealdor pour être avec Hunith, ta mère doit te manquer."

Il ne remarqua pas la façon dont le regard de Merlin se releva brusquement à ces mots, ou l'horreur couvrant le visage de l'adolescent.

"Ou si tu préfères, tu peux rester ici sous la tutelle de Gaius, peu m'importe." Tournant le dos à Merlin, Arthur se racla la gorge, se disant qu'il faisait la meilleure chose pour eux deux. "Je te libère de _mon_ service."

"_Arthur_ !"

"Bonne journée, Merlin d'Ealdor." Et sur ces mots, Arthur s'éloigna, se demandant pourquoi il se sentait soudainement si engourdi à l'intérieur.

()()()

Heureusement, les jours suivants furent très occupés, donc Arthur n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux changements dans sa vie maintenant que Merlin n'était plus là pour lui apporter le petit-déjeuner ou le baigner ou l'aider à s'habiller, ou faire des choses inadéquates, ou tout simplement _être_ là avec lui.

Il n'avait pas le temps de se languir de lui.

…non pas qu'il le _ferait_, se languir de lui.

Par contre Arthur vit Morgane, et il l'entendit également.

La femme ne voulait pas _se taire_ à propos de la prétendue "jalousie mesquine" d'Arthur et à la façon dont elle rendait 'l'ensemble du château' malheureux. Voilà comment la pupille de son père présentait les choses: Merlin était malheureux, ce qui signifiait que Gwen était malheureuse, ce qui signifiait que _Morgane_ était malheureuse. Donc apparemment pour Morgane, trois personnes représentaient l'ensemble du château.

Arthur avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer Morgane et pour poursuivre sa vie et ses fonctions. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un pincement de culpabilité (_ou_ un moment de joie) à propos du fait que Merlin n'était pas exactement le gars le plus heureux du château, mais Arthur avait déjà fait ce qu'il avait fait, et c'était tout.

Il ne pouvait avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un qui pourrait le trahir pour un _étranger_.

Cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'était pas difficile pour Arthur de s'habituer à son _nouveau _serviteur, Alistair. Le jeune roux était venu à lui le lendemain du jour où Arthur avait viré Merlin et lui avait offert ses services, le blond l'embauchant sans trop y penser.

Le garçon était tout ce que Merlin n'était pas.

Il était rapide, efficace, et respectueux. Il répondait à tous les besoins d'Arthur sans se plaindre – sans même qu'Arthur ait à lui demander.

Il était le serviteur_ parfait_.

Et pourtant, Arthur se trouva plusieurs fois sur le point d'appeler le garçon "Merlin", et encore plus horrible, il trouvait parfois le garçon ennuyeux parce qu'il n'était pas comme le serviteur incompétent qu'il avait autrefois.

C'était _fou_.

()()()

"Comment vont les choses avec votre nouveau serviteur ?" voulut savoir Gwen, faisant une grimace à Alistair alors que le jeune homme aiguisait parfaitement l'épée d'Arthur, chantonnant, tout à fait heureux de sa tâche.

"Parfaitement bien" répondit honnêtement Arthur.

Autrefois, il n'aurait jamais eu une conversation avec la servante de Morgane, mais il avait appris à connaitre Gwen grâce à Merlin, et en était arrivé à la considérer comme une amie légèrement agaçante.

Cependant pas aussi agaçante que Morgane.

"Parfaitement bien." Gwen fronça les sourcils, l'air troublée. "Il ne vous a causé aucun problème du tout ? Vous n'êtes pas sur le point de le congédier comme vous l'avez fait avec tous les autres serviteurs que vous avez eus avant Merlin ? Aucun d'entre eux n'est resté plus d'une semaine."

"Alistair est" Arthur fit une pause, essayant de trouver la bonne formulation. "Il est très _efficace_."

Ils étaient dans la cour, et Arthur venait juste de terminer l'entrainement avec ses chevaliers, il était donc en sueur, tendu et un peu fatigué.

"Efficace ?" Gwen eut l'air encore plus troublée. "Mais cela ne vous ennuie pas ? La façon dont il est en admiration devant vous si bêtement ?"

Arthur haussa un sourcil à Gwen. "Pas particulièrement."

"Oh." Gwen se mordit la lèvre inférieure et son regard revint à Alistair. "Ses cheveux sont _très_ roux."

"Et les vôtres sont très sombres, je ne vois pas le rapport." Arthur se demandait où la jeune fille voulait en venir, prenant une gorgée de l'eau que le garçon lui avait apportée juste avant d'aller aiguiser l'épée.

Alistair avait terminé son travail et se précipita vers eux en souriant. "Voilà Sire, votre épée."

Arthur saisit son arme et en testa le tranchant. "La perfection, comme d'habitude."

Le jeune homme fit une révérence. "Merci, Sire."

Le 'Sire' constant était, pour une raison quelconque, une épine dans le pied d'Arthur, ce qui était bizarre puisqu'il avait toujours râlé sur Merlin qui ne l'appelait jamais par ce titre.

Rengainant le sabre, Arthur hocha la tête et termina son eau, grimaçant à la douleur qui tiraillait ses épaules, due à la tension qu'il ressentait ces derniers temps.

"Le jeune maitre voudrait-il un massage du dos ?" demanda Alistair, récupérant le verre désormais vide des mains d'Arthur. "Cela aiderait à soulager le stress dans vos épaules et la douleur dans vos muscles."

Arthur fit une pause.

Un massage du dos ?

Comme c'était…. intriguant.

"J'en veux bien un" annonça Arthur, passant sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et le déposant dans les mains d'Alistair, regardant le serviteur la plier et la poser dans un endroit où elle ne se salirait pas plus.

Gwen sortit en trombe, murmurant pour elle-même avec colère.

"Asseyez-vous là Sire."

Faisant comme demandé, Arthur prit une profonde inspiration mais se sentait un peu méfiant en sentant Alistair derrière lui. Mais lorsque les mains du garçon commencèrent à travailler sur ses muscles, tout ce qu'il put faire fût de fermer les yeux et de gémir de douleur et de plaisir.

Merlin ne lui avait jamais fait un truc pareil après l'entrainement.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

C'était – c'était _bon_.

La bouche d'Arthur s'ouvrit légèrement en un gémissement silencieux, sûr que le plaisir qu'il éprouvait alors que le garçon malaxait ses muscles tendus était visible sur son visage.

C'était _tellement bon_.

Soudain, Alistair poussa un petit cri et ses mains disparurent du dos d'Arthur alors que ce dernier entendait un fracas derrière lui.

Arthur ouvrit les yeux et se retourna sur la caisse où il était assis, voyant que d'une manière ou d'une autre Alistair avait trébuché sur une petite boule colorée, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu dans les environs auparavant, et était maintenant assis sur ses fesses sur le sol, grimaçant de douleur.

"Je suis tellement désolé Sire !" cria Alistair, embarrassé. "Je suis tellement maladroit !"

Arthur se leva et aida le jeune garçon à se remettre sur ses pieds, ne remarquant pas Merlin disparaitre à l'angle.

()()()

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Arthur commença à soupçonner que son serviteur était maudit. Il y avait tout simplement trop de coïncidences pour que ce soit autre chose. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça, les évènements n'étaient pas préjudiciables ou quoi que ce soit, mais à chaque fois que Alistair allait lui faire un massage, ou à chaque fois qu'il se montrait un peu trop proche d'Arthur, ou encore lorsqu'il faisait rire Arthur, il trébuchait sur quelque chose, ou se faisait piquer par une abeille, ou devenait muet, ou se mettait soudainement à parler dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler du_ charabia_.

Arthur commençait à se sentir désolé pour le garçon.

()()()

"Arthur, je pense que tu devrais te trouver un nouveau serviteur" annonça Uther un jour, surprenant son fils.

"Pourquoi ?" Arthur fit la grimace. "Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mes valets ? D'abord tu détestais Merlin et maintenant tu veux que je me débarrasse d'Alistair ?"

"Aussi incompétent et excessivement entêté que pouvait être Merlin, il n'était pas le déshonneur qu'est _ce _garçon." Uther prit un air de dégout. "Rien que l'autre jour il s'est mis à parler de façon incompréhensible toute la journée. Tu ne peux pas avoir un tel homme à tes côtés, ce n'est pas convenable pour le futur Roi de mon royaume. Merlin était _bien _meilleur que celui-là."

Arthur soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux dorés. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, père ? Avant Merlin tu me reprochais de ne pas être capable de garder un domestique plus d'une semaine, ensuite tu me reprochais d'avoir Merlin depuis trop longtemps, et maintenant tu me reproches de l'avoir _congédié _?"

"Exactement." Uther acquiesça, comme si c'était évident. "Je pense également que tu devrais réembaucher Merlin en toute hâte."

Arthur fit une grimace à son père. "J'ai viré Merlin pour notre propre bien. Il se débrouillera très bien sous la tutelle de Gaius et je me débrouillerai bien mieux avec un autre servant."

"Non, aucun de vous ne se débrouille mieux dans ces circonstances" désapprouva Uther. "Et Morgane m'a donné une autre version des faits."

Arthur tressaillit, _imaginant _ce que la jeune femme avait pu raconter au Roi. "A-t-elle ?"

Uther hocha la tête, prenant astucieusement un air sérieux, les yeux plissés. "Selon _elle _tu as congédié Merlin parce que tu étais jaloux de _Lancelot. _Le _roturier qui voulait être chevalier_."

Arthur fronça les sourcils. "Je n'étais _pas _jaloux."

"Je le _sais_." Uther se moqua, comme si le seul fait de penser autrement n'avait aucun sens. "A quel propos pourrais-_tu _être jaloux de _Lancelot _? _Tu _es le _Prince_."

"Oui, père." Arthur soupira avec lassitude. "Je suis le Prince."

"Et Merlin est fou de toi, Arthur. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant." Uther soupira, s'appuyant contre le mur dans un mouvement ne correspondant pas du tout au personnage alors qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder le Prince. "Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi démonstratif à ce sujet que l'est ton nouveau serviteur, mais qui a toujours été là lorsque tu en avais le plus besoin ? Merlin. Même _si_ il est trop obstiné et entêté et qu'il 'fait toujours ce qu'il veut'. Il – il ne veut pas rendre les choses difficiles pour toi, Arthur. Il – il ne veut vraiment que le meilleur pour toi. Tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui."

Les yeux d'Arthur se rétrécirent à la défense sincère et étonnement très passionnée de son père envers Merlin. "Il m'a trahi, père. Il m'a _menti_, et a trahi ma confiance. Lorsqu'il m'a donné sa parole que Lancelot était un noble je – je n'ai pas douté de lui une seconde parce que c'était _Merlin_ et que je lui faisais _confiance _!"

Uther tressaillit et détourna les yeux, l'air_ coupable_. "Eh bien, je suis sûr qu'il en est repentant."

"Tout comme je le suis." Arthur ne comprenait pas. "Je n'aurais pas dû penser que nous étions amis ! Il m'appartenait et c'était tout, je n'aurais pas dû croire qu'il me devait fidélité pour toute autre raison."

Le Roi avait l'air en colère. "Arrête ça."

Arthur ravala sa réplique cinglante car il était question de son père. "Est-ce que cette conversation est terminée ? J'ai des choses à faire."

"Non, elle n'est pas terminée." Uther ressemblait à quelqu'un sur le point de jeter quelque chose. "Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être si _têtu _tout le temps ? Tu es si _entêté_ !"

Arthur fut pris de court. "Pourquoi ?"

"Tu as besoin de Merlin et il a besoin de toi !"

Arthur fit une pause, détournant le regard et se raclant la gorge. "Père, je ne possède plus Merlin, je lui ai rendu sa liberté et il en restera ainsi. Il va continuer sa vie et je vais continuer la mienne. Et si Alistair t'as offensé à ce point je vais lui trouver un remplaçant aussi vite que possible, bien que je commençais à l'apprécier."

Et Uther _jeta_ effectivement quelque chose.

Le blond regarda avec surprise son père s'éloigner, fumant.

Secouant la tête, Arthur alla trouver Alistair (qui souffrait de l'un de ses jours de mutisme) et lui dit qu'en raison de la désapprobation de son père il devait le congédier. Les yeux du garçon se brouillèrent de larmes, mais Arthur le réconforta en lui donnant un autre emploi dans le château qui payait tout aussi bien.

Mais Arthur était désormais sans valet de chambre, une fois de plus.

Et c'était désagréable.

Il remarqua son père parler avec Gaius, et se demanda quand Uther avait-il eu le temps de changer sa tenue car le Roi ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait été une demi-heure plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient eu cette étrange conversation.

Décidant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, le blond soupira et s'affaira le reste de sa journée à ses devoirs.

()()()

Une fois encore, Arthur constata qu'il ne pouvait garder un serviteur pendant plus d'une semaine, aucun d'entre eux n'arrivant tout simplement pas à répondre à ses besoins.

Il était encore moins patient avec eux maintenant, et les détestait rien qu'à les regarder.

Et il finit par admettre que Merlin lui manquait.

Tout du moins il finit par l'admettre à _lui-même_.

"Bonjour Arthur."

Tournoyant, l'épée prête, Arthur fronça les sourcils de surprise quand il vit que Merlin était là.

Le Prince était allé à son bosquet caché pour s'entrainer par lui-même, essayant de se débarrasser de son stress de sorte qu'il arrête de crier sur tout le monde. Il en avait _marre _de faire pleurer les servantes. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Ça fait un moment." Merlin semblait un peu nerveux, lui adressant un sourire tremblant. "Je voulais voir comment tu allais."

"Je vais parfaitement bien, je te remercie." Arthur repoussa la sensation de soulagement qu'il ressentait maintenant que Merlin était là, en train de lui parler. Il ne voulait pas admettre les autres sentiments qui faisaient surface, pas à lui-même, _pas encore_ tout du moins. "J'ai su par Gwen que tu prospérait sous la main de maitre Gaius. Je suis content pour toi."

Le sourire de Merlin déclina quelque peu avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge et regarde autour de lui. "Où est ton serviteur ? Ne devrait-il pas être ici ?"

"Je n'en ai pas pour le moment" répondit Arthur sans sourciller.

"Oh ? C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ?" Merlin semblait vouloir aller quelque part avec ça, c'était évident malgré ses tentatives pour paraitre innocent. "Un Prince n'a-t-il pas_ besoin _de son serviteur ? Tu ne devrais pas faire sans."

_Est-ce une offre ?_

Mais Arthur garda ces pathétiques mots pleins d'espoir bloqués au niveau de sa gorge. "Je ne vais pas faire sans, j'ai déjà un candidat pour mon prochain."

Une sombre émotion passa sur le visage de Merlin mais s'évanouit en un instant et il fit un sourire forcé. "Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être une mauvaise idée ? Tu as eu plus de serviteurs qu'il n'y en a dans ce château, et tu ne sembles pas heureux avec eux si la façon dont tu es _méchant _avec tout le monde ces derniers temps peut indiquer quelque chose."

Où veux-tu en venir Merlin ?" Arthur voulait savoir, avait_ besoin _de savoir.

Merlin eut l'air nerveux à nouveau. "Je – je veux, j'ai pensé, je pourrais redevenir ton serviteur."

Arthur était choqué, et il savait que ça se _voyait_, mais ensuite il se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux. "Merci, mais _non_."

"Arthur…." Il y avait une légère supplique dans sa voix.

Cela blessa Arthur et le mit en colère en même temps. "Si tu veux à ce point être un servant, attend que ton bon ami Lancelot revienne et soit _son_ serviteur."

Merlin fronça énormément les sourcils. "Lancelot ne me possède pas, mais toi si."

Arthur cligna des yeux. "Je ne te possède pas."

"Si."

Et Merlin _argumentait _avec lui, juste comme l'incompétent et irrespectueux servant qu'il était.

Si cela n'avait pas été un sujet aussi important, Arthur aurait souri. "J'ai renoncé à mes droits sur toi Merlin. Je t'ai affranchi."

"Eh bien, peut être que je n'ai pas pris ta liberté, peut être que je préférais être ta propriété" contra Merlin, les joues légèrement rouges, ne pouvant regarder Arthur en face alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. "Peut-être que j'attendais que tu réalises que tu étais toujours mon propriétaire. Peut-être que je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point tu étais insensible."

Arthur resta silencieux tellement il était choqué.

Il était tellement choqué qu'il ignora même l'insulte.

Qu'entendais exactement par-là Merlin ?

Repoussant l'excitation, le sentiment d'espoir qui commençait à bouillonner en lui, Artur se racla la gorge. "Tu es incompétent."

"Tu as réussi à survivre malgré ça."

"Tu réponds beaucoup trop."

"Tu t'ennuierais avec moi si je me pliais à tous tes souhaits et tes désirs."

"Tu n'as aucun respect pour moi-même ou mon autorité."

"Je te respecte plus que quiconque, mais je ne peux pas me taire si je sens que tu pourrais faire une erreur. Je veux t'_aider_."

Arthur était confus, mais plein d'espoir, ce qui le troubla encore plus. "Tu as toujours dit que je ne te possédait pas."

"J'ai menti."

"Tu _mens_."

Merlin soupira. "J'ai menti ces fois-là, parce que je savais que Lancelot ferait ses preuves envers toi et se révèlerait précieux pour toi – et parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que je t'appartenais."

Arthur se pencha en arrière contre un arbre, regardant pensivement Merlin. "Je ne peux pas te posséder."

"Pourquoi pas ?" murmura Merlin, les yeux suppliants.

"Parce que mon serviteur devrait se soumettre à moi et mes souhaits sans poser de questions."

"Je me soumettrai." Merlin prononça doucement ces mots. "Pas sans poser de questions mais je le ferai."

"Même si je demande quelque chose de complètement déraisonnable et égoïste de ta part ? demanda Arthur.

Merlin sourit tendrement. "Tu demandes_ toujours_ des choses égoïstes et déraisonnables de ma part."

Arthur eut un petit rire, baissant le regard.

Ça lui avait manqué.

Mon Dieu, ce que ça lui avait manqué.

Et le sourire de Merlin lui avait manqué.

Tout ce qui se passait était de la faute de Merlin, et tout ce qui _allait_ se passer était également de _sa _faute.

"Ça ne te dérange pas que je te possède." Arthur laissa tomber son épée et se dirigea vers Merlin, qui le regardait nerveusement, déglutissant.

"Non, ça ne me dérange pas" murmura Merlin.

"Même si je fais _ça_ ?" La voix d'Arthur baissa d'un ton alors qu'il atteignait Merlin et tirait le mince mâle vers lui fermement.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Il ne _voulait _pas s'arrêter.

Merlin hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

"Même…" Le regard d'Arthur tomba sur les lèvres de Merlin. "Même si je fais_ ça_ ?" Et tout à coup il était en train d'embrasser Merlin, et il prit le gémissement de l'adolescent et ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les cheveux d'Arthur comme un _oui_.

Ou, eh bien, il _espérait_ que c'était un oui, parce qu'il embrassait Merlin et il ne comptait pas lâcher prise.

Resserrant son emprise sur le jeune homme, Arthur les poussa contre un arbre et se mit à réaffirmer sa propriété sur son serviteur, qui gémissait et grognait son approbation.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué Gwen et Morgane, se souriant avant de se hâter vers le château pour dire aux habitants que tout allait bien à nouveau avec Arthur, et que personne ne devait plus avoir peur de lui – quelque chose qui fut reçu avec des acclamations et des murmures de soulagement.

La paix était enfin de retour à Camelot.


End file.
